Universal Studios Home Entertainment Stay Tuned IDs
United States 1984-1990 1D0B9E77-DEB1-4C53-A20D-BB39C834E2A3.jpeg 74D09465-602C-4F4A-BCEA-79E1D467B4E8.jpeg ID: On the background of the MCA Home Video logo backdrop, these words fade in: Stay Tuned For A Preview Of Coming Attractions From MCA Home Video Immediately Following This Program Afterwards, the logo zooms in as usual. Variant: A black-and-white version appears on the 1987 VHS of The Wolf Man. FX/SFX: None, apart from the background and the logo animating. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on MCA Home Video titles such as Rear Window, The Serpent and the Rainbow, and Twins. October 1, 1996 Stay tuned bumper 55.png BB0B41BF-3BFA-4924-A1D2-7EC829C249E1.jpeg ID: On a black background, we see the words: STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR A RETROSPECTIVE ON THE MAKING OF E.T. Variant: On the demo VHS version, the ID is placed on the background of MCA/Universal's "Also Available" ID and some sell-through promos, the text is in a different font, and the length of the retrospective is mentioned. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1996 VHS of E.T. The Extra Terrestrial. October 8, 1996 ID: On a black background, we see the words "Stay tuned after the feature for a public service announcement from". Below them is the logo for the Earth Communications Office. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1996 VHS of Flipper. May 20, 1997 ID: On the same background of the Coming Soon ID from the era, we see the words: STAY TUNED FOR AN EXCLUSIVE BEHIND THE SCENES LOOK AT THE MAKING OF "DAYLIGHT" IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE FEATURE FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1997 VHS of Daylight. 1997 ID: On a black background, we see this text: Stay tuned for a special documentary on "The Making of Vertigo" immediately following this feature. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1997 Special Edition VHS of Vertigo. April 28, 1998 ID: On a black background, we see the text "Stay tuned after the Feature Presentation for Behind the Scenes Footage." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1998 VHS of The Jackal. December 29, 1998 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned following the Feature Presentation for Baseketball Behind the Scenes Outtakes FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1998 VHS of BASEketball. Editor's Note: The way the movie's title is written out on this bumper makes it look like "basketball" is being misspelled. 1998 (A) ID: On a black background, we see the text "STAY TUNED FOR BEHIND THE SCENES "THE SONG OF THE MOCKINGBIRD"." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1998 Special Edition VHS of To Kill a Mockingbird. 1998 (B) ID: On a black background, we see the text "STAY TUNED FOLLOWING THE FEATURE PRESENATION FOR 'THE YEARBOOK: AN ANIMAL REUNION'." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1998 Special Edition VHS of National Lampoon's Animal House. 1998 © ID: On a black background, we see the text "STAY TUNED FOR THE STORIES BEHIND THE MAKING OF THE BLUES BROTHERS." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1998 Special Edition VHS of The Blues Brothers. 1998 (D) ID: On a black background, we see the text "STAY TUNED FOLLOWING THE FEATURE PRESENATION FOR 'THE MAKING OF AMERICAN GRAFFITI'." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1998 Special Edition VHS of American Graffiti. March 23, 1999 ID: On a black background, we see the text "STAY TUNED FOLLOWING THE FEATURE PRESENATION FOR 'THE MAKING OF BRIDE OF CHUCKY'." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS of Bride of Chucky. 2000-2003 ID: On a black background, we see the words: STAY TUNED FOLLOWING THE FEATURE PRESENTATION FOR ADDITIONAL ADDED VALUE FOOTAGE FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on Universal cassettes from the period with special features after the film, mostly Special Editions such as those of October Sky, The Mummy Returns, The Family Man, The Fast and the Furious, and E.T. the Extra Terrestrial. 2003 ID: We see the words "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE EXPLOSIVE PRELUDE TO 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2003 All New Tricked Out Edition DVD of The Fast and the Furious. United Kingdom 2000 ID: On a black background, we see the text "WATCH TO THE END OF THE FEATURE FOR THE MAKING OF JAWS AND OUTTAKES" in a Times New Roman font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 UK VHS of Jaws. Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers Category:Universal IDs Category:MCA/Universal